Shelter
by DariusKitsune
Summary: The apocalypse is in progress, the world leaders have organized the construction of Buildings built out of the strongest metal alloys available and stretch hundreds of miles underground, utilizing all the latest technology to build. A man named chris escapes the apocalypse by leaving everyone he knows behind outside the Shelter.
1. Chapter 1

"They will die out there!"

"That's not my concern, the door is locked, and it is not opening up again"

"But-"

"No, and that's final"

The Shelter official turned and walked away, a steady and brisk pace.

Chris was furious and sad at the same time. How could those heartless bastards leave those people outside?

The world was ending, and everyone he knew was stuck outside. Friends, family they were stuck outside, and he was stuck inside. Maybe a few had made it to another Shelter but it was unlikely. This was the nearest shelter for miles and the combination of snow and lack of vehicles made it near impossible to reach

one in time. He was lucky, but he considered himself selfish as well. When the word over the small shortwave radio came, it brought bad news. The shelters

had been completed, but the schedule had changed, all Shelters were to close early as a precaution for humanity's survival. What it really meant was

"Anyone who hasn't paid to reserve a spot is screwed". The Shelters were filled with rich snobs, and poor few who had made it inside before they sealed.

The door of each shelter was created from alloys of the strongest metals on earth, the generator was a newer type of energy, one Chris did not understand, but understood what it did, it generated more energy than a nuclear facility, and provided much more safety. The apocalypse would be kept at bay, as long as regular maintenance was performed on the bunker.

Beneath it's beautifully exquisite interior, behind its walls and below its floors was a much less nice looking maintenance area. Nobody really cared how the Shelter kept them safe as long as it did. Even if you didn't have a reservation inside the shelter, you still had to go through rigorous security procedures. Fingerprint scans, criminal database, psychological review. Of course the process was fast and many could go in at a time, until the Shelter reported as full, or the door's time lock engaged, however it could be temporarily disengaged for an emergency. The apocalypse, the worst time for humanity. Depending where you were in the world the problems were different, the biggest one was extreme temperature changes, deserts became too hot for human life, water dried up, and in colder areas the temperature dropped way below acceptable numbers. Energy was no problem, but the cost to create the generators, which was where the money was. Chris sighed, he had nothing left. They didn't even allow personal belongings, something about a storage room issue; the rich could wave a few hundreds around and immediately get more storage in, for themselves of course. The world had ended, and nothing could be done.


	2. Chapter 2

((quick note, there was mistake in categorizing the first page hopefully I can successfully post this in misc. misc. books, if anyone knows better, drop a note in reviews section so I can properly assign it. all this is based off of is a picture I viewed, all other content it contains is mine, unless I state otherwise. However last I checked there should be no copyright issues))

"Alright everyone, calm down so we can assign you to your sections we have over 50 so this can take some time, when you hear your name go to the desk on the right and you will be handed your information and your security card. You will need this to get around! Now let's see here, Mr. and Ms. Smith? Right, James Allon? Good…"

Chris didn't bother to listen to the names, he would notice if his was called, but for now listening would make time pass slower, or so it seemed. He was beginning to regret everything, maybe it would have been better to stay with everyone outside, but he left them all alone, freezing to death in the cold probably- no don't think about that. You did what you thought was right at the time, you regret it now but there's nothing you can do about it, maybe it is best just to forget it all, the medical sector might have some sort of memory editing tools, it was unlikely, he hadn't followed up on medical news, but he was sure that it would have made big news, although the biggest news was the Shelter program. Of course in a week, maybe less, there would be no news, whatsoever, just death. Outside the metal alloy doors of the Shelter the cold wind blew, bringing a freezing cold death to anyone left.

"Chris Hampton"

Chris went to the desk on got his papers, assigning him to his sector, D-5. His work would be in the Greenhouse, getting the food grown. Room 4105, this place was filled with living space, and within a few hours already filled. He walked down the hall and pressed the call button on one the three elevators, then waited, seeing as the last assignment was D-4 it shouldn't take long for it to arrive. After 10 minutes of waiting, a line formed at the other elevators, finally it arrived with a stereo typical bell and he entered. These elevators could move in all directions but diagonal, the elevator shafts were a maze and getting through one safely was like trying to roll across a busy highway without getting run over. Good thing for him was there was no need for him to go, and if someone in engineering had to get through the elevators all they need do was stop the usage for awhile. Again the elevator made the ding noise, and he stepped out into the clean halls of D-5. His room was small, it needed to be in order to fit the literal 4085 other housing units in this sector, it had the necessities, temperature control, bathroom, and such. He was to program a personal password and and bioscan his hand print into his personal safe on the wall. There was no large punishment for thievery here, have something stolen, it's your loss, not theirs. He entered a short string of numbers and a couple letters, referencing to his birthday and certain event that happened on that same day. Once done he begun to unpack, his stuff had been dropped in by a delivery bot. All Chris had to do was forget the past, easy.


End file.
